dialogue
by kindovvf
Summary: Kumpulan fiksi yang difokuskan pada percakapan antartokoh. Episode 1: yuumaluka/lunch break. "Aku tak pernah melihat orang makan sandwich di jam makan siang," Luka cemberut, menyuap sesendok salad. "Kau pasti kenyang sekali, jendral."


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
>Lagi pengen bikin multichap dan sesuatu yang ringan-ringan, jadi saya bikin ini. Setiap chapter tidak berkaitan dan merupakan ficlet yang difokuskan pada percakapan antar tokoh. Doakan supaya tidak discontinued :'''D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>dialogue<br>**nabmiles

* * *

><p><strong>[1] yuumaluka; lunch break**

Yuuma menemuinya di antara cangkir _moccachino _dan coklat yang telah mendingin, dinding kaca tepat berdampingan dihiasi jalur-jalur air merembesi kanopi. Hujan masih setia mengunjungi bumi, rinai-rinai memerciki genangan adalah bukti. Bunyinya riuh dan berisik, namun menenangkan dan dingin di saat bersamaan.

"Jadi, kemarin adalah hari terakhirku mengamati dari balik meja," Yuuma memasukkan satu gigit _sandwich_. "Besok adalah hari resmi pengangkatanku sebagai … kau tahu, direktur."

Luka menggenggam cangkir dengan dua telapak tangan, berlama-lama dengan panas di permukaan cangkir alih-alih menyeruput isinya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Cerita Yuuma selalu enak didengar, walaupun itu tentang dirinya sendiri, tidak ada kesan angkuh maupun meninggikan diri. "Aku ikut senang."

Yuuma bertopang dagu, mengamati suasana kafe di mana meja-meja bundar kosong beberapa dan musik akustik mengalun dari _speaker_ di ujung ruang. Sekejap tatapannya teralih pada derai hujan di luar. "Aku tidak yakin."

Tanggapan Luka hanyalah satu alis diangkat. Yuuma mengangkat bahu, paham akan isyarat tanya barusan, lalu punggungnya bertemu punggung kursi. "Seperti didesak ke ujung tanduk. Mereka menyerahkan perusahaan yang kritis pada satu-satunya pewaris, bukankah sangat bertanggungjawab?"

Luka memiringkan kepala, menemukan Yuuma diselimuti jemu. "Kau putus asa?"

Yuuma menegakkan kepala, biru langit meleburi emas. Sesaat kemudian muram bersubstitusi dengan ekspresi geli. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang, nona. Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Luka tertawa kecil. "Coba saja jalani dulu. Kurasa kau bisa. Jiwa direktur—astaga menggelikan sekali mengucapkanya—sudah mengalir di darahmu. Yuuma yang kukenal pantang mundur sebelum berperang, oke?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Yuuma mengunyah gigitan kedua. Ia lirik sepiring salad buah yang baru tersentuh seperempat milik Luka. "Omong-omong, makan siangmu mewah sekali. Kau diet?"

Luka mengeryit. "Aku tahu kau ingin menertawakanku—apa yang bagus dari coklat dan salad, begitu? Maaf saja. Aku menuruti kata perutku, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat."

"Asal kautahu, salad dan coklat bukan perpaduan bagus," Yuuma hampir menjatuhkan cangkir _moccachino _akibat senggolan siku, terima kasih untuk refleksnya yang tanggap. "Itu seperti kau olahraga lalu makan burger."

"Aku tak pernah melihat orang makan _sandwich_ di jam makan siang," Luka cemberut, menyuap sesendok salad. "Kau pasti kenyang sekali, jendral."

Yuuma menyempatkan diri tergelak. "Terserah. Oke, sekarang, bagaimana denganmu? Pekerjaan, maksudnya."

Luka membetulkan posisi duduk sambil berpikir, tatapan tertuju pada jam dinding. "Liputan berita. Teks dan kamera. Seperti itulah."

"Kau terdengar sangat antusias."

"Terima kasih," perempuan itu meniup poni yang jatuh di dahi. Bosan. "Aku akan senang sekali jika mendapat kesempatan meliput Godzilla."

"Kau masih suka film itu? Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Menurutku film itu fantastis. Aku sudah menonton ulang lima kali bulan ini."

"Aku lapar."

Luka melempar tisu tepat mengenai hidung Yuuma yang tertawa. "Sudahlah, aku bosan dengar Godzilla Godzilla. Coba cari film lain yang lebih menarik."

"Aku lapar," Luka mengabaikan kalimat barusan, membalas, menusuk potongan oranye di antara _mayonnaise_.

"Aku juga," Yuuma mengamini. "Ayo pesan sesuatu dan lomba menghabiskan."

"Oh, kau dewasa sekali, tuan," Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub. "Terdengar seperti permainan orang dewasa. Aku ikut."

"Tentu saja. Kau paling jago urusan begini. Tidak heran beratmu terus bertambah."

"Yeah, aku kesulitan mencari lawan seimbang."

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Oh?"

"Akulah yang terbaik, jadi jangan besar kepala dulu."

"Terdengar burung berkicau di luar jendela."

"Mari berlomba."

"Siapa takut."

* * *

><p><strong>episode 1: end<strong>

* * *

><p>notes: dipersilakan jika ingin merikues tokoh dan prompt, genre juga boleh ;D<br>sampai jumpa chapter depan!


End file.
